Thirteenth Night
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: When the gang mistake Djaq for Robin things get complicated. This story was thought of at 11 O'clock at night and the first chapter was written at 12 O'clock on an aeroplane by me, elephantgirl3007 and C.aptainS.carlettS.unburn. ON HOLD!
1. Friday 13th

**Just a quick character match for those of you who have read twelfth night and want to know who is based on who.**

**Viola – Djaq.**

**Sebastian – Robin.**

**Orsino – Will.**

**Olivia – Marian.**

**Feste – Allan.**

**Sir Toby – Little John.**

**Sir Andrew – Much.**

**Maria – Alice.**

**Malvolio – Guy.**

**There will be more characters but I just thought I'd fill you in.**

**Also, this story is based before the gang met Djaq, but Robin is off fighting in the holy land again after being summoned by the king. Now, on with the story…..**

Thirteenth Night.

Chapter 1 – Friday 13th.

It was Friday, Friday the 13th of April. Djaq was tired. Her feet were aching from a two week, bare footed trek from Portsmouth to Nottinghamshire. She stood in the local slave market, her hands in shackles and her feet tied together. A grizzled old slave master ambled up to her, grunting, "Hey pretty boy, how much for you?"

Djaq stared defiantly at him, without answering, as her slave trader had forbidden her too.

"Three quid for the runt," The trader replied, hoping to sell off his weakest slave.

"Can I 'ave a better look?" The old man asked.

Her trader nodded, quickly untying her feet and removing her shackles, leading her forward, a firm grip on her arm.

The potential buyer examined her, lifting her lips to see her teeth, checking her fingernails, her muscles and various other things.

"Not quite as strong as I would have hoped," He grunted, ignoring the anger that entered Djaq's eyes, "But he's cheap, I'll take him."

Her trader smiled at the thought of another sale, letting go of Djaq's wrist to receive the money.

Djaq took her chance, who knew when she would have another? She drove her fist into traders face, causing him to fall backwards, his nose bleeding violently. She ran forward quickly, dodging through the panicked crowd.

She saw the entrance ahead, using the commotion as a distraction she fled the scene, running straight into the giant trees that loomed above her, and into another mans arms.

She screamed.

"Woah," The man shouted, holding her still as she weakly pummeled the mans chest, "Robin?" He asked, "Is that you?"

"Wha…?" She began, stopping herself just in time.

He thought she was someone else, a man, it would be useful to have a friend around here, someone to help protect her, she could pretend just for a while, what harm could it do?

"Hello old friend," Djaq answered, putting on an English accent.

"Robin!" The man screamed again, pulling her into a huge hug before calling some other men, "Much, Will, Allan, it's him! He's back!"

Three men hurried over to him, on tall with dark hair, one with spiky light brown hair and other wearing an unusual hat.

They each embraced her in turn, babbling about how happy they were to see 'him'.

"What's happening in the war," The dark haired man asked seriously, "Is the King doing well?"

Djaq considered for a moment, she should probably tell these men their king was winning, even though she hadn't heard anything about the war since she had been kidnapped seven years before hand, "Everything is going well," She said, settling for an answer that wasn't to detailed.

"Good," The man nodded, smiling, "And why are you back, another wound?" He sounded worried.

"No," Djaq said, slightly panicked, "He said I'd…I'd fought well and, deserved a rest."

"Oh," The man answered shortly, raising his eyebrows and suddenly asking, "Why were you running out of a slave market?"

Djaq sighed, why so many questions? Did they not really believe that she was Robin, were they giving her a test to check her identity?

"I got captured, on the war home, they sold me into slavery, I made my escape, I was lucky, there are many others in there," She gestured to the market, "Horribly treated, we have to save them." She finished defiantly.

"Ok," They nodded and the man in the funny hat continued, "So what's the plan?"

**Ok, please review, you may have to use a little imagination for this story, imagine Djaq looks like Robin, but apart from that it should make sense. I hope…..**


	2. Slave Market

Chapter 2 – Slave Market.

Djaq and the man with the weird hat were at one side of the slave market, while the other three had gone the other direction. The man she had been paired with wouldn't stop talking, well, babbling really.

"I can't believe you're back, the old team back together, Much and Robin," Djaq took note, he was called Much, "And a plan together, straight away. We were rubbish at making plans," Much laughed, "It's good to have you back."

Much patted her on the back, smiling as she pulled he hood further over her face to avoid being recognized by her trader who was standing metres away, whispering to the man who was going to buy her.

"I don't know what came over him, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, I can't afford anything more expensive, my wife will be really mad when I come home empty handed," The buyer glared.

"Ok, have this slave, two quid, special discount."

Djaq moved away, disgusted as her friend, Aban, was pulled forward.

"So," Much hissed, "We cause the distraction, then…"

Much was cut off by a booming voice coming from a raised platform, a man with a grey hair and a grey beard, short and wearing black robes began to speak, "I have just received news that Robin Hood has returned from the Holy Land, keep your slaves close, he could try and stop the market and after going back to war who knows how much he likes to kill nowadays!"

"Sheriff," Much growled, "How did he find out?"

Djaq shrugged, "I'll cause the distraction, go over to…the others, help them."

"But Robin…" Much argued.

"No buts'," She answered, a tiny bit of her accent slipping into her voice, "Go."

Much moved reluctantly, explaining the new plan to the others quickly as Djaq sneaked away into the crowd.

'Right,' Djaq thought slowly, 'All I need to do is shout, may be punch someone?'

She took a deep breath and began, punching a nearby trader and running quickly towards the Sheriff, "Sheriff!" She called, "I have returned from the Holy Land, and am ready to stop this evil trade market."

The Sheriff burst into laughed, "What, no bow?" He mocked, "Not even a sword?"

At that moment fury pulsed through Djaq, ever since she had been separated from her family, passed from master to master, treated like dirt, not once had anyone treated her like a real person and now she was being mocked, for no reason. She grabbed a sword off one of the guards that were running towards her, shoving it into his chest, watching him fall to the ground, blood pouring from his chest.

"Get him!" The Sheriff ordered.

All the guards ran towards him, traders and buyers suddenly became panicked, causing a huge commotion and a distraction.

She fought madly, seeing the men she had befriended leading the slaves out of the market.

"They're taking them away!" The Sheriff shouted, point at the gate.

The guards ran forward but the gang, all but 'Robin', and the slaves, had gone, into the forest. Djaq was left, alone in the middle of the market, surrounded by guards.

"Goodbye Hood," The Sheriff grinned as the guards lunged forwards.

Djaq jumped, elbowing one guard in the face, pushing past him and heading towards the gate. Another guard jumped in front of her, she punched him straight on in the face, dashing out of the market and into the woods, greeted by a cheering gang.

"I'm not being funny but that was close," Allan laughed giving Djaq a hug.


	3. Marian

Marian

**Marian**

Much was still talking when the gang and Djaq approached the new site of the camp. Will had apparently been given a lot of money so he had halved it, gave half to the poor and used the rest to build a new, luxurious, camp. Djaq still wasn't sure on everyone's names but she thought that she was almost there. Much was the one with the funny hat who got on everyone's, including her, nerves. Will was the handsome one with the cape and the axe who looked guilty every time she looked at him. John was the tall and strong one who bossed Much about and Allan was the one who sat around making bad jokes constantly.

"I like the new camp," said Djaq uncertainly, it just looked like a clearing in the forest. Will laughed,

"That's not the camp Robin!" he said, "do you seriously think that I would let us sleep like that!" he pulled a lever and suddenly a canopy opened out of the leaves and there was a tent with a south-facing dining room and separate bedrooms for each of the gang. Djaq laughed at the irony of it all; here they were living as outlaws with rooms like the rich.

The gang had just sat down to some of Much's "Sheeskababi" when they heard the sound of a horse approaching. Will looked guiltily at his dinner and Much looked happily on, as if the evening had just got a whole lot better. As soon as the horse and rider rounded the corner Djaq sprang to action, she drew the sword she had stolen from the guards and brandished it at the rich-looking intruder.

"Calm down Robin!" bellowed John, pulling him back towards the rest of the gang, "it's only Marian!"

Marian? Thought Djaq. Who was she?

"Greetings friends," said Marian who Djaq noticed was dressed in fine clothes with lots of nice jewellery.

"Greetings Lady Marian," said Much, kissing her hand, "is that a new ring?"

"Oh yes, take it, it was another present from Sir Guy, he never did get over me…" she sighed, "I was wondering if I could have a word with Robin, I wish to ask him about his adventures in the holy land."

Oh dear thought Djaq, if she starts questioning me before I even know who she is then I'm in trouble, I don't even know her views on the war. The rest of the gang walked off with the ring to try and polish it up, if that was possible.

"So, Robin, I suspect that you already know that I didn't come to ask you about the holy land…" she began

"Oh yes, I knew that…" bluffed Djaq, so what did she come for?

"I was wondering if our agreement still stands."

"Ummmmm…." Said Djaq helplessly, "I think that I need time to consider before we make any real plans, I've only just got back."

"I thought it might be like this!" said Marian with tears in her eyes, "so who is she then?"

Djaq had no idea what this woman was talking about so tried to change the topic,

"So, how has England been while I was away?" she asked brightly.

Marian got on her horse and rode off without looking back.

"Oh dear, someone did something wrong," said Will, appearing from behind the trees.

"Tell me about it!" said Djaq, hoping that he would.

"What did you say to her?" he asked,

"Well she said something about an agreement…" Djaq had a flash of inspiration, "Hey Will have you ever heard of crusaders sickness?" it was a disease that her father talked about in English soldiers' that lost part of their memory after seeing horrors in battle, he had always said it was because the English were weak but she wasn't going to say that now.

"Yeah," said Will, confused, "don't you remember Harold, tried to burn the church in Locksley?"

"Well… no…" said Djaq, "I think it's because of the sickness…"

"Don't worry I'll remind you of everything when you forget," said Will confidently, it was the least he could do after what he was guilty of…

"Well can you start by telling me what it is I owe Marian?" asked Djaq happily,

"Yes, well basically, I'm surprised you don't remember actually, you promised her that when you returned from the Crusades you would marry her!" he said calmly.

"Why did I say that!" exclaimed Djaq, forgetting that she was impersonating a boy for a second.

"Because you love, sorry loved, her…" he trailed off, looking red-faced at his feet, something that Djaq noticed.

Djaq finally understood why Marian had been so upset when she'd said that she needed time to think. If anyone said that to her then she would have done the same.

"I need time to think this stuff over, I'm going for a walk" she announced to Will and the others who had just come back.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Much eagerly.

"No thanks," said Djaq quickly, "I want some time alone"

As she left the camp in the general direction of what she thought was away from the slave market she could have sworn that she heard John ask quietly, "What did you say to him?!"

Djaq walked for what seemed like hours but was in fact only 10 minutes; she sat down on an old tree stump, if this was what the English lived like then she should have got a boat! This was too confusing, from what she could guess by his red face, the one called Will loved Marian, who loved who she thought was this man called Robin but the strangest thing was that the more she thought about Will the more she understood what a sweet and caring person he was. Oh no! This was all too complicated for her to fathom, she seldom got involved with any love apart from love for her long- lost brother, even though she had never met him she longed to and knew that he lived in her heart, along side her dead parents. Dead or alive she wanted to find him, she just didn't know how to start, and he could be anywhere! She didn't do romantic love, it just led to broken hearts and tears like with that Marian. She decided to leave it because only fate could understand this mess that they were in…


	4. Tell her

Chapter 4 – Tell her...

Djaq awoke in the morning to a sharp pain in her back and the smell of burning. Automatically used her new English accent to shout, "What is that?"

"Chicken," Much answered, smiling at Djaq as she climbed down from her bunk, "Bet you never got anything as lovely back in the Holy Land."

Djaq rolled her eye but said nothing, sitting down next to Much and, reluctantly taking a plate of the charcoaled chicken.

Marian felt bad about what she had said to Marian the night before, how she must have been hurt. And another dilemma, should she tell Will he was free to tell her how he felt or should she wait for Robin to return to marry her.

How long could she keep this pretence up, surely someone would see her for who she truly was, and she would be punished...

"So Robin, what we doing today?" Shouted Allan, wolfing down his chicken.

"What we usually do," Reciting the same things she always said, concerning drop offs and village checks, but today she didn't mention Will, she wanted to talk to him, she needed to.

The gang hurried off into the forest to do their various jobs. Djaq began to speak, "Will, go to Marian, tell her how you feel..."

"Robin?" Will asked weakly, "You love Marian, with all your heart, I can't take her away from you..."

Djaq smiled, watching Will's beautiful face crease into a smile. She starred into his resilient green eyes, mesmerised by their beauty, and almost lost her train of thought.

"Tell her," Djaq insisted, "Whatever we had, it's gone now..."

Will looked sad, he starred at Djaq, confused, "Robin, I don't know how, you need to talk to her, properly...now you understand better..."

Djaq nodded , that was fair, "I will, and I will tell her of your endless love for her."

**Sorry that was such a short chapter, just a little filler. Longer next time! Promise! xxx**


End file.
